Kirby The Fighters 2
2ND WARNING: This is my first game on Fantendo, if it is bad, then just keep that in mind. Introduction Kirby The Fighters 2 is a game released for the Nintendo 3DS on 5th July 2018 on the EShop while the physical version is released on 13th July 2018. This is a sequel to the gamemode in Kirby Triple Deluxe and the deluxe edition on the EShop, and it was given to KillerKirbyCorp to develop. It was rated E for Everyone/G. Later it got ported to the Nintendo DSGo Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original (sub) game with the fact that you have to fight the other Kirbies until you defeat them, becoming the winner of the round. Move the circle pad to the side to move left and right, move it up to jump, down to duck and Left and Right on the D-Pad to use items. You can fly by pressing the X button over and over again and the puff of air you shoot when you drop down will do slight damage if it hits. You can block using the L and R buttons, which has a 5% chance of reflecting attacks back on opponents, doing damage to them, the longer you have your block out, the more likely it is that people can damage you with attacks. A and B are used for attacking, with A used for simple attacks like a stab from Sword Kirby's sword for example and B used for more intricate attacks such as a spin across the ground from Sword Kirby or turning into a Fireball and rushing across the ground as Fire Kirby, you can aim in each direction for a different attack. There are three main Multiplayer game modes, Health Bar Mode, Smash Bros Mode and 3 Vs 3 mode: Health Bar mode is the same as the multiplayer mode in the original game. You have 2 health bars, a Green and a Red one. When the green healthbar is depleted, you will fall down for a second, then get back up, you will however, be immune from damage for a few seconds. Smash Bros Mode is well... Smash bros, you have a % and you have to rack up damage before launching them. The max percentage is 999% which would be a real surprise if you do because a slight breeze could kill you then. You will be immune from damage for 5 seconds after you respawn, as I do not want to take too much from Smash Bros and basically turn this into Smash Bros 4.5, you will only be able to do stock battles 3 vs 3 mode is where you pick 3 characters at the start who you can swap between during the battle, if you lose all HP/ get launced, you will swap to the next character and will not be able to swap to that ability for the rest of the fight. This mode can work with either Health Bar, or Smash Bros modes. Game Modes Multiplayer Game Modes: Health Bar Mode: Basicly the same as battles in Kirby Fighters 1 Smash Bros Mode: You have % like in Smash Bros 3 Vs 3: Pick 3 characters at the start, once one dies, you go to the next character. Can work with both Health Bar or Smash Bros Mode. Race to the finish: '''Run to a specific point on the map, some stages are compatable with this mode while most others are not '''Multiplayer Stadium Modes: basically where Dedede Mode can be played with two people via DS Download Play or Internet connection Singleplayer Game Modes: Tournament Mode: Basically Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros Story Mode: A story mode for the game (Story Mode Here) Dedede Mode: Battle through a few rounds of Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Bronto Burt, Noddy and Scarfy. Then battle Bandana Dee, and finally defeat King Dedede, gives you an alternate costume if you win. The Arena: Battle all unlocked fighters, one, after another The True Arena: Battle ALL Fighters AND Bandana Dee, King Dedede, Meta Knight and foes in Dedede Mode (Unlocked after unlocking all characters) Tournament Mode Rounds Characters Defult characters Sword Kirby.png|Sword Kirby Beam Kirby, Kirby The Fighters 2.png|Beam Kirby File:Fire Kirby KRTDL.png|Fire Kirby Ice Kirby, Kirby The Fighters 2.png|Ice Kirby Spark Kirby.jpg|Spark Kirby Cutter Kirby.png|Cutter Kirby Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby File:Hammer Kirby KDL3D.png|Hammer Kirby Parasol Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby Needle Kirby Kirby The Fighters 2.png|Needle Kirby Fighter Kirby.png|Fighter Kirby Ninja Kirby.png|Ninja Kirby Bomb Kirby.png|Bomb Kirby Wing Kirby.png|Wing Kirby Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Archer Kirby.png|Archer Kirby Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Doctor Kirby.png|Doctor Kirby Artist Kirby.png|Artist Kirby Spider Kirby.png|Spider Kirby Animal Kirby.png|Animal Kirby Laser Kirby.png|Laser Kirby Unlockable Characters Whip Kirby.png|Whip Kirby Cupid Kirby.png|Cupid Kirby Magic Kirby Kirby the Fighters 2.png|Magic Kirby UFO Kirby.png|UFO Kirby Yo-Yo Kirby.png|Yo-Yo Kirby Bubble Kirby.png|Bubble Kirby ESP Kirby.png|ESP Kirby Staff Kirby.png|Staff Kirby Mirror Kirby Kirby the Fighters 2.png|Mirror Kirby Cleaning Kirby.png|Cleaning Kirby How to Unlock Helpers Helpers is a feature that, if you fill up a bar at the bottom of the screen, then you will be able to summon that copy abilities helper to help you for 30 seconds. Helper List: Stages Defult Stages so far, there have been 18 stages announced for Kirby The Fighters 2. All stages that were in the original Kirby Fighters/Deluxe will appear in a returning stages tab. Stages that are compatible with Race To The Finish mode will be mentioned in the brackets. Unlockable Stages Items In Kirby the Fighters 2, you can hold 2 items at a time, they will both be displayed on the bottom screen and you just have to tap them with the stylus or press Left or Right on the D-Pad to use them. Unlockable Items Traits for characters/Entrance Animations Traits (This is getting rewritten) Entrance Animations Amiibo All Smash Bros Amiibo (Plus a few other popular characters and Toad) Kirby - 'unlock's the Miracle Fruit item which can usually only be obtained after beating Story mode '''Meta Knight - '''Unlocks a special Meta Knight costume for Sword Kirby '''King Dedede - '''Unlocks a special King Dedede costume for Hammer Kirby '''Bandana Dee - '''Unlocks a special Bandana Dee costume for Spear Kirby '''Mario - '''Unlocks a special Mario costume for Fire Kirby '''Luigi - '''Unlocks a special Luigi Costume for Ice Kirby '''Peach -' Unlocks a special Peach Costume for Parasol Kirby '''Yoshi: Wario: Waluigi: Toad: Bowser: Unlocks a Special Bowser Costume for Fire Kirby Bowser Jr: Link: '''Unlocks a special Link Costume for Sword Kirby '''Pikachu: '''Unlocks a special Pikachu Costume for Spark Kirby '''Jigglypuff: Charizard: Unlocks a special Charizard Costume for Fire Kirby Greninja: '''Unlocks a special Greninja costume for Water Kirby '''Lucario: Unlocks a special Lucario Costume for Fighter Kirby Mewtwo: Unlocks a special Mewtwo Costume for ESP Kirby Donkey Kong: Unlocks a special DK Costume for Animal Kirby Diddy Kong: Fox: Unlocks a special Fox Costume for Laser Kirby Falco: Unlocks a special Falco Costume for Laser Kirby Samus: '''Unlocks a special Samus Costume for Laser Kirby '''Zero Suit Samus: Ness: '''Unlocks a special Ness costume for Yo-Yo Kirby '''Lucas: Unlocks a special Lucas costume for ESP Kirby Captain Falcon: Marth: '''Unlocks a special Marth Costume for Sword Kirby '''Ike: Unlocks a special Ike Costume for Sword Kirby Robin Lucina: Roy: Corrin: ''' '''Mr Game and Watch: Makes Shadow Kirby look like Mr Game and Watch in Tournament Mode (Same moves however) Cut Content: *Dataminers looked in the games code and saw evedence of Mike, Wheel, Hi-Jump, Metal and Copy being characters instead of items Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games